


Kelley's anniversary present

by Clairetheicebear



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairetheicebear/pseuds/Clairetheicebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley needs an idea for a anniversary gift for Hope. After getting no help from Tobin its up to her to come up with something. So she makes a playlist of songs that remind her of certain memories with Hope. Genius right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The idea (you don't know you're beautiful)

"TOBIN YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Kelley screams into her phone.  
"Kel, I don't know what you should do for Hope!"  
"But,"  
"You should've asked Ash!"  
"No! I'm not talking to her until she apologizes for saying sharks are better than squirrels."  
"Oh dear god, well bye I got stuff to do, people to nutmeg, Bye Kel!"  
"TOBIN POWELL HEATH DON'T YOU DARE…"  
Kelley didn't finish. Tobin hung up and now Kelley was definitely on her own. She sighs and turns on some music. Then it hits her.

*Three hours later* (mainly because there where squirrels outside distracting her)

She looked at her phone. 4 perfect songs for the worlds most perfect person.  
"Hope come here for a minute please!"  
Kelley shifts nervously in her chair for a minute or two until Hope comes in.  
"What's up babe?" Hope says looking at Kelley concerned.  
"I made you something and I really hope you like it"  
Hope rolls her eyes.  
"Wow. That pun again?"  
Kelley smirks and turns to her computer.  
"Listen to the lyrics."  
You're insecure, don't know what for you're turning heads when you walk through the door  
*flashback*  
Just after the Olympic gold medal game the girls were partying. Kelley just can't keep her eyes of a certain goalkeeper  
"Just talk to her Kels. She might like you too!" Alex was trying to get her friend to talk to her crush.  
Kelley had had enough she took a big gulp of her beer and walked over to Hope.  
"Hey," she said to the stern goalkeeper  
Hope didn't even look up  
"Hope please what's up?"  
Hope didn't respond.  
"Talk!" Kelley was sick of Hope ignoring her  
"I'm never gonna be good enough for you" Hope holds back tears.  
*end of flashback*  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed the way you smile at the ground it's not hard to tell you don't know you don't know you're beautiful  
*flashback*  
"Hope please!"  
"Kelley I'm no good for you just please go before I hurt you!" Hope was loosing her patience.  
"I love you…".  
Hope freezes. No Kelley can't love her no one can.  
"Kelley…"  
"No Hope. You're my world no one else makes me so happy, when you smile the world stops. You clearly don't know what you do to me. I don't think you know how beautiful you are inside and out."  
Hope feels tears running down her face.  
"Kelley. I just don't know…"  
Kelley didn't let her finish. She slammed her lips to Hope's and Hope couldn't help but kiss back.  
"Don't leave me" Kelley says holding Hope's hand  
"I can't. You won't let me" Hope lets out a small laugh.  
*back to regular time*

  
"That reminds me of when we first started dating." Hope says smiling.  
"Yep… and there's more."


	2. For the first time

"I have more" Kelley says holding out her hand to Hope. Kelley starts the next song **She's all layed up in bed with a broken heart while I'm sipping jack all alone in my local bar and don't know how, how we got in this mad situation only doin things outa frustration tryin to make it work but man these times are hard but we gonna start by only drinking cheep bottles of wine shit talkin up all night doin things we haven't for a while smiling but we're close to tears even after all these years we just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time** *flashback* "I'm not starting…" Kelley feels like her heart is breaking she doesn't want to sit on the bench. "Babe, it'll be ok" Hope feels terrible she wants Kelley to be happy. Kelley walks over to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of wine. "I need alcohol" Kelley says opening the bottle and chugging it "Woah there squirrel," Hope says taking the bottle. "Not so fast." Kelley feels terrible, she lost her starting spot. She no longer was a member of the US backline. She no longer would be able to celebrate with Hope after a good play. Hope would be on the field. Kelley would not. Hope holds her arms out to Kelley as the defender started crying even harder. "I don't care if you play or not. As long as you're here I'm happy to be with you." Hope strokes Kelley's hair. And we both know how we're gonna make it work when it hurts when you pick yourself up you get kicked to the dirt tryin to make it work but man these times are hard. *end flashback* "I love you so much" Hope says hugging Kelley. "I know." Kelley grins. Best anniversary ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter 2!! Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter complete! Let me know what you think! I'm not that good at writing so please be nice!


End file.
